


i found my way (back to you)

by klixxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idk what i'm doing, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, idk y'all i was just feeling those fluff vibes yk, they're married in this oneeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klixxy/pseuds/klixxy
Summary: Kageyama’s heart shivers with all the things that expand in his chest until he almost finds it hard to breathe.It’s warm. Impossibly so.The sight of their hands, intertwined amongst the sheets and the sunlight and the pillows… the sight of the matching rings, gleaming silver in the morning light- it does something to him. Something that brings tears to his eyes with all the emotions that roar underneath his skin.He loves him.Heloves him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	i found my way (back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.... i haven't updated in months i know, know.... :(
> 
> highschool has been beating my ass recently,,,, so i haven't been able to work on fic lately (biology sucks guys). still, i managed to write this short (and kind of rushed?) fluff piece (and i almost never write fluff so... :/) so take this??? i guess??
> 
> anyways, please tell me what you think about it after you read! feel free to leave kudos and a comment! :D

It’s warm. 

The words crumble forwards, lazily arranging themselves in Kageyama’s mind, pulling him from the heavy peace that lingers in his limbs. He blinks a few times as awareness comes back to him. His mind is cloudy and his heartbeat is slow with tranquility. Warmth encases all around him as he yawns slowly, blinking carefully as the world comes into view in front of him. 

The bed. He’s in bed.

Across from him, Shouyou sleeps softly, bright orange hair slipping down his neck and his temples and halfway across his face. His face is smooth. Placid. His shoulder moves up and down with the covers as he breathes. His hair glows with golden embers under the idle touch of the sun’s rays, and Kageyama’s heart shivers with all the things that expand in his chest until he almost finds it hard to breathe.

It’s warm. Impossibly so.

The sight of their hands, intertwined amongst the sheets and the sunlight and the pillows… the sight of the matching rings, gleaming silver in the morning light- it does something to him. Something that brings tears to his eyes with all the emotions that roar underneath his skin.

He loves him.

He _loves_ him.

Carefully, gently, he squeezes his hand, rubbing his thumbs tenderly over the carvings on the smooth silver ring. Shouyou grumbles a little in his sleep, snuggling impossibly closer until the crown of his head is lodged beneath his chin, until the scent of his familiar eco-friendly shampoo wafts up to his nose. He closes his eyes and just revels in this, for a moment.

He remembers achingly lonely days, living a life of solitude, coming home to a place that was the farthest thing from such. Remembers days when the edge of a roof was his haven- when he had tiptoed that thin line that would have taken him somewhere he could never return. 

But this is not about those days.

Shouyou’s embrace is warm. It grounds him.

The apartment- _their_ apartment- is still messy; half-unpacked boxes sitting strung across the floor, stacks of unopened ones still waiting in the living room. 

There is so much to do today. So much to do tomorrow. There is an endless list of what needs to be done, and perhaps that pressure would have crushed him under the surface before; some day back through the winding strings of time- some day that is starkly clear in the pool of his memories- but right now, he lets himself slow down, lets himself take this moment for himself. 

He deserves this. He’s allowed this. He’s allowed to have _this._

Sometimes he still can’t believe it.

Carefully, he smooths the hair on Shouyou’s forehead, warm and lazy and so full of love he could burst. He presses his lips against it, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy this moment. He breathes in. The air is clear. It smells like Shouyou’s shampoo. His body is warm, and Shouyou’s breaths tickle against the crook of his chin. Shouyou koalas around him until he is locked in place, irrevocably, wonderfully, _wrenchingly_ warm. 

Sunlight pours against his skin. His fingers rub against the silver of the ring until the feeling is imprinted against his skin. 

Heat builds under his eyes. It builds in his eyelids and his eyes and his throat, where it clogs and clogs. Words drift through his mind, emotions through his soul, and it’s all he can do to breathe out, shaky and uneven, and blink back the tears that tangle along the backs of his eyelids.

“I think…” He breathes out, voice stripped raw and tender, observing him through blurry eyes. “I think I’m better with you.” He whispers, eyes trailing over the red scars criss-crossing over his wrists, heart beating a rapid, grief-tinged thing of a melody. 

He remembers a heaviness permeating in his limbs, lingering in the pit of his stomach. Remembers a heart worn down to dust, an ache across his chest that never goes away. He remembers silence that echoes and darkness that smears and pulses and _hollows_. Remembers days when the sky was blue and the sun was yellow but everything faded until it meant _nothing._

Shouyou squeezes his hand, snoring softly. He mumbles something under his breath about cheese, and Kageyama’s heart squeezes and slows and softens at the edges. He blinks until the heat choking his eyes and his throat and his chest slowly disperses. Blinks until he can bear the gentle weight of all the warmth that tangles in his heart.

“You saved me.” He admits then, into the quiet tranquility of the morning, sunlight illuminating glowing silver dust that falls like snow around them, hands and heart intertwined with the one person who had looked all of his darkness in the eyes and said: that’s okay. 

That’s _enough._

Shouyou sleeps on, oblivious to the tears that pool like brimming fire in his eyes, to the innocent, grief-tinged words that slip from his lips from his churning mind. His heart is heavy, but this time, it is heavy with a future that will bring him this every morning; quiet wakefulness, soft sunshine, black hair- two hands with matching rings. Heavy, with all the bright emotions that dance in his soul. Heavy with the _warmth._

He is so, so warm with all the things he cannot name, the things that he cannot even begin to put down into words, and it gives him the strength to carry on.

He’s not perfect- he never will be. But this?

This is enough.

He squeezes his hand once more, and Shouyou blinks sleepy eyes up at him, drowsy eyelids squinting open. A yawn pulls his lips languidly open, blinking lethargically up at him. A slow, tender smile spills across his lips, then, as his face lights up with a soft glow that never fails to remind him of all that he has to be eternally grateful for. His chocolate brown eyes gleam in the sunlight like the scent of fresh soil in the depths of the forest, like the dark layers of a navy sky in that magical time between dusk and evening. His skin turns to melted gold; all gentle curves and glimmering dust and soft lines that are fuzzy with the odd serenity that congeals in the morning air. 

Kageyama’s heart beats. Breathes. Fills, until it pulls at the seams, and then some.

“Thank you.” He breathes, staring into his eyes, his voice spilling out- earnest, grateful- like the sigh of the spring breeze. Shouyou blinks back at him, eyelids drooping, still only half-open. He squeezes his hand again, looking half-asleep.

“What?” He mumbles, brows furrowing slowly in sleepy confusion, his lips pushing up into a pout. Kageyama feels a puff of air leave him in laughter, a smile pulling at his cheeks until it cannot go any further. He feels the corner of his eyelids crinkle as warmth churns in the pit of his stomach.

“... It’s nothing, dumbass.” He says instead, reaching out to smooth out the crinkle between his eyebrows with gentle fingers.

Shouyou blinks a few more times, squinting his eyes open until he glows with the mighty gaze of Apollo, spinning like a halo somewhere millions of miles up in the atmosphere. He lifts the arm wound around his waist languidly, rubbing at his eyes as he stretches out his limbs like a lazy kitten, basking in the sleepy warmth of the early morning.

“Hi.” Shouyou whispers after a comfortable silence, wiggling around in the sheets to look at him, messy bed hair spread out like a rat’s nest all across the pillows, eyes awake and gleaming with something so soft and loving that Kageyama can do nothing but let the overwhelming warmth stretch his lips up. Up and up and up, until he weighs nothing.

“Hey.” He croaks back, holding back the giddy giggle that builds from the base of his stomach and winds its way up his spine and into the corners of his lips. Shouyou smiles then, something so wide and expanding, eyes crinkling deep in the corners.

Stars explode in Kageyama’s chest; supernovas unwinding into stretches and stretches of blinking stardust. The murky memories that sink in his mind lighten, just the smallest bit, placed side by side with the moon and the stars and the beautiful, brilliant sun that pulses a calming beat in his heart.

Shouyou laughs. He laughs something quiet and wonderful and breathtaking, and so Kageyama laughs with him, letting the giggle that hangs on the tip of his tongue come tumbling out from the emotions that drift in his soul.

“We’re here.” Shouyou says breathlessly, eyes glowing with excitement. Kageyama runs his fingers over and over and over the silver ridges of the matching rings on their hands, and disbelief and awe colors his tone into a breathy sigh of a cloudy autumn sky as he replies:

“Yeah.” 

Their hands are shaded gold in the sunlight.

Shouyou smiles next to him.

It’s warm.

Impossibly so.

“We’re here.”

.

_"Do you know what I want of life? That I can be with you, you, all of you, and if life repeated a thousand times, still you, you, and again, you."_

_\- Forugh Farrokhzad_


End file.
